LIPS OF AN ANGEL
by Genddrene
Summary: Nena por qué me llamas tan tarde? Es un poco difícil hablar en este momento para mi. Es curioso que me llames esta noche Y si, he soñado contigo también. Pasen a leer :3


**Disclaimer: Esta historia es de mi total autoria. La música y los personajes son de sus respectivos creadores e interpretes. Espero que difruten de una lectura cortita **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**LIPS OF AN ANGEL**_

_**Cancion: Lips of an Angel.**_

_**Interprete: Hinder**_

_**Protagonistas: Mina Aino/ Yaten Kou.**_

La cabeza me daba vueltas. Estaba simplemente exhausto. Acababa de tener una sesión de pasión pura y desenfrenada, de besos ardientes y caricias seductoras. Coloco los brazos bajo la cabeza tratando de calmar mis recién satisfechos instintos animales y observo a mi izquierda. Una cascada de cabello negro brillante adornaba la piel prístina de la espalda de la mujer que yace a mi lado, luego de tanta pasión.

Veo como se acomoda tranquilamente para descansar. Su respiración acompasada me da la señal de que ya se ha quedado rendida y no despertara bajo ninguna circunstancia. Trato también de dormirme pero es meramente imposible. Intento dejar mi mente en blanco, con el fin de seguir a mi compañera en el mundo de los sueños.

Han pasado 10 minutos más o menos y creo que ya estoy a punto de lograrlo. Cuando mis parpados comienzan a cerrarse, siento como sobre la mesita de noche algo se comienza a iluminar. Gruñendo por lo bajo para evitar despertar a la pelinegra, me acerco hacia el I-Phone que yace sobre él. Al observar la pantalla veo como el número desiste. Seguro era equivocado. Pero cuando giro como para dormirme, vuelvo a sentir el móvil.

Nuevamente repiquetea hasta que lo tomo y contesto con voz somnolienta.

-_Diga?_

_-Ya… Ya… Yaten?_

Mi corazón da un salto. Amenaza con salirse de mi pecho. No puedo creerlo. Creo que es producto de mi imaginación. Aun así respondo en un pequeño susurro.

_-Mi… Mina? De verdad eres tú? Eres tú!_

_-Cla... Cla… Claro, Yaten. __Soy yo._

_**Honey why you calling me so late?**__**  
**__**It's kinda hard to talk right now.**__**  
**__**and honey why you crying?**__**  
**__**Is everything ok?**__**  
**__**I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud.**_

Un claro sollozo se oye del otro lado de la línea. Siento como mi mente hace un viaje en el pasado. Y como la extrañaba. Decidí abandonar la habitación para un poco más de privacidad, así que me dirijo al living. Me derrumbe en el mullido sofá con una sonrisa melancólica en los labios.

_**Well, my girl's in the next room sometimes I wish she was you**__**  
**__**I guess we never really moved on. It's really good to hear your voice**__**  
**__**Saying my name it sounds so sweet coming from the lips of an Angel**__**  
**__**Hearing those words it makes me weak and I never wanna say goodbye**__**  
**__**But girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel**_

_-A que se debe tu llamada? Además a estas horas? Te encuentras bien?_

_-Ehm… Cla… Claro que me encuentro bien, Yaten. No estoy molestándote o sí?_

_-Para nada. _

_-Y… Rei no se molestara?_

Como se molestaría si ni siquiera me había sentido abandonar la habitación? Como lo sabría si siempre disfrace mis sentimientos? Ni siquiera notaria que estaba extraño.

_**It's funny that you're calling me tonight**__**  
**__**And yes I've dreamt of you too**__**  
**__**Does he know you're talking to me will it start a fight?**__**  
**__**No I don't think she has a clue**__**  
**_

_-Claro que no, mi Venus. No lo sabe. Asi que dime… Porque me has llamado? Acaso has soñado conmigo?_

_-Co… Co… Como lo supiste?_

Como decirle que no pasaba una noche sin recordarla? Como decirle que a pesar de haber compartido algunas horas con ella, no me eran suficientes? Como decirle que al estar con aquella pelinegra de fuego solo podía ver su rostro en ella?

_-Sera… Sera porque yo también lo hago? Y créeme, no me siento culpable de nada._

_-Oh, Yaten. No sabes realmente cuanto de verdad te extraño. Te necesito a mi lado._

_-Hoy no, mi princesa. Hoy no._

_-Estas seguro que no tendrás problemas si te descubre hablando conmigo? _

_-No. Ni me ha oído. Pero sabes? A veces… A veces… A veces me gustaría que fueses tú la que esté en su lugar._

_**Well, my girl's in the next room sometimes I wish she was you**__**  
**__**I guess we never really moved on. It's really good to hear your voice**__**  
**__**Saying my name it sounds so sweet coming from the lips of an Angel**__**  
**__**Hearing those words it makes me weak and I never wanna say goodbye**__**  
**__**But girl you make it hard to be faithful with the**____**  
**__**lips of an Angel**__**  
**_

_-Yo… yo también quisiera estar allí. No sabes cómo me gustaría huir de esta realidad._

_-Pero no podemos hacer nada más que amarnos a la distancia. No es verdad?_

_-Claro Yaten._

Mi nombre en sus labios de verdad sabía al paraíso. La imagine en aquellos días en que podíamos adorarnos a luz del día, delante de todos sin ocultarnos. Pensar que esos días se encuentran tan lejanos. Ahora somos simples amantes, viviendo una vida que no nos toca ni la merecemos.

_-Dilo amor. Di esas palabras que adoro oír de tus labios._

_-Dilo tu primero._

_-Te amo, Mina. Te amo._

_-Yo también, Yaten. Yo también te a…_

Se escucha como el teléfono cae al suelo. Una vez de hombre conocida para mi comienza a gritar como desquiciado. Era mi mejor amigo. Hasta que la obligo a casarse con él. Escucho como Mina solloza. Silencio. Un golpe. Otro. Y otros. Los sollozos de Mina se hacen más fuertes.

_**It's really good to hear you're voice saying my name it sounds so sweet**__**  
**__**Coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words it makes me weak**__**  
**__**And I never wanna say goodbye but girl you make it hard to be faithful**__**  
**__**With the the lips of an Angel**_

Cuando sentía que mi autocontrol ya no podía mas, siento como el teléfono cruje y el sonido de que la llamada se ha desconectado se hace presente. Miro la pantalla y solo suspiro. La impotencia me contiene y no puedo hacer nada por ella. Quería renunciar a ella. Pero… Es imposible renunciar a unos labios de ángel.

_**Honey why you calling me so late?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Buenas buenas. Pasaba por FF por dos motives. Uno, porque ya extraño escribir T.T Maldita Uni quita sueños y roba ideas. No tengo tiempo para nada! Asi que escuche esta canción (que la recomiendo y la escuchen mientras la leen, para las que son gamers y juegan Guitar Hero, seguro la conocen xD)y sigan la lectura. Espero que no se arrepientan.**

**Por cierto. Quiero dedicare este fic a dos de mis autoras favoritas Pupe Hz y Katabrecteri.**

**Chicas, fueron mi inspiración. Se las dedico a ambas porque amo lo que hacen. Y ojala algún dia pueda emularlas o por lo menos acertar una buena adaptación. **

**A las demás que pasen por aquí… dejen una monedita a esta pobre escritora si? **

**Últimamente me inclino mas hacia los song fics. Asi que espero que lean mis demás song fics con otros de nuestros personajes favoritos. Hope you love it!**

**Ah.! Ultimo ultimo! Me preguntaron que significa mi Nick… y… y… es el nombre de mi personaje principal de un juego de rol ;) y también es la manera por la que me pueden rastrear por facebook.**

**Ahora si! Besos y un abrazo desde Paraguay.**

**Con cariño…**

**Genddrene o Genddy **


End file.
